


Grounded

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Escape, M/M, Murder, Rewrite, Trials, dragonformers, drakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Drakes and Dragons have never gotten along, and due to a horrible beginning a certain dragon unknowingly lives with a drake village.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this one! I reread it not too long ago, and I really didn't like it. Not only that but I wanted to really push my writing to be more fleshed out and well paced, I have a huge fic idea coming up and I wanted to practice on this so that fic can be 100% bitchen!  
> The original is still up and this follows the very same story line but not rushed in areas!  
> Sometimes you just have to listen to Skyrim and write, you know?

_ Hide! _ He stopped and ducked under the burnt remains of their nest, his tail curling around his paws. The sting of burnt wood and flesh made his eyes water and his nose run. That sound, there it was, again, it was sickening, the shriek and then the crunch and finally that thud. It kept repeating and repeating, his ears grew numb to the horrid sound. His body jumped but his claws dug into the dirt, the corpse was flung into the little pond, blood and water mixing and leaking out of their once peaceful watering hole. Every nerve in his frame sizzled with raw energy, he was on high alert and couldn’t take his eyes off of the monster that stocked just a few paces away.

The bloody claws slammed down on the flatten grass, the same grass his carrier groomed him in this morning. The dragon hissed, his long tongue flicking out of his foaming jaws. “Mmmm, I know you’re out there, I haven’t snuffed your spark yet. Little ones, come out, come out.” He hummed, this thick oily voice sang through their once lovely village.

He shivered watching the massive dragon trail through their little village, his massive paws slamming down on another lifeless body, effortlessly breaking open the chest cavity. He sunk down as the dragon roared grabbing a helm in his jaws and throwing it across the village. His tiny spark raced as he tried to make himself smaller, and smaller, the size of a pebble, nothing for the mad giant to even notice. 

Thunder cracked above them, then the rain fell, drenching the massacre.

“Curse you Trion,” The dragon hissed, rubbing his snout that was bloody. “I can’t smell a thing.” He hummed, his tail swinging to and fro, playfully. 

The storm cracked and this time they heard a squeak, the dragon grinned twisting his helm to the sound. “There you are.” He stomped over to the burnt out husk of the nest, throwing off the ruins. Three new born hatchlings stood there, shivering, their fourth sibling was still a tiny egg. The dragon lunged forward, his jaws snapping around the egg and crunching down on it, blood oozed out of his jaws as he swallowed it. “Now for-”

He didn’t even think about it, snapping his jaws around the dragon’s hind leg, drawing blood, the dragon howled and flung him aside. His tiny body slammed into the corpse of their elder, Alpha Trion. The rains started to pour, forming puddles and tiny streams at their paws.

“You,” he snapped, his teeth clacking as he did so. “I knew you would stay alive the longest, clever little thing.” His back leg was dragging. “Tore my ligament, huh?”

He sunk down, hissing, flashing his teeth, his eyes darting down to the three hatchlings. His tiny frame shaking either with fear or pure energy.

“Too bad you were stupid, would’ve made a good killer, it’s already in your blood.” He roared, his blood covered paw dripping down on him.

He darted forward, between the dragon’s legs, grabbing the hatchlings and running down the side of the mountain. They squeaked, tiny claws dug into his scales. He didn’t dare look back, hearing the roar of the mad dragon, the roar rose, and built up and up, an-. He spared a glance back seeing something he had never seen before, the mountain moved, and it was moving. Trees, boulders, thrown into the air. The earth moved like it was liquid.

“Hold on little ones.” He begged, spinning around and wrapping his still tender wings around them just as the mountain swallowed them up.

* * *

Claws dug into the dirt, pulling up roots and bugs, digging deeper and deeper into the earth under him. His scales stuck out and his lips drew back in a snarl, tail flicking back and forth. It was all he could do to stop himself from lunging forward.

The massive dragon stood before him, wings pulled out providing shade to the hatchings that they desperately sought. He was massive, almost double Ultra Magnus’ height, helm held high, claws in. The Mountain Tribe’s leader, Megatron, rumbled, his tail swooping down and pulling the hatchling close to him. Little things squeaked and curled up at his side. “I thank you, Ultra Magnus, these hatchlings strayed far from their home, I will ensure that they reach their nests.” Megatron bowed, his helm low, almost touching the grass below them.

Ultra Magnus snorted, glaring down at the tribe chief, then his eyes trailed down to the hatchlings. They stared up at him, shaking, their paws covered in blood and dirt, their tiny bodies covered in thick mud and blue scales shined through the grime. Ultra Magnus signed, his frame tensing, every muscle flexing and straining. “Very well, see to it that this doesn’t happen again.” He rose to his paws and stomped off.

Megatron’s helm shot up, he was still a young chieftain, still learning. “Ultra Magnus, what are you implying?”

He spun around, now flashing his teeth. “I’m implying that if you don’t get your tribe under control then you’ll have bigger problems than a few missing hatchlings!” He pressed on, pushing his body to meet Megatron’s height. “Dragons might own the skies, but they don’t own the earth. Your whole tribe thinks it can just wander into our territory and frighten off our herds, as if we’re nothing but waste!”

The young chieftain’s red eyes narrowed, his steady rumble increased and he pulled the hatchlings under him. “I will keep this in mind, now you will keep that muzzle of your’s shut.” He snapped, pushing the hatchingling onto his back and taking off, effectively covering the Drake’s chief in dust.

Ultra Magnus snarled, spinning around, his claws tearing up the greenery around him. He needed time to think, for his spark to cool. Before he knew it he was running across the endless planes, feeling his muscles burn and his spark roar. He stopped outside of his village, staring at the busy settlement, watching hatchlings race around the edges. Ultra Magnus huffed, turning towards the river. Drinking more than enough of his fill, he sunk back on his hind legs and shut his eyes. “Dragons,” He snarled.

_ Thwump! _

__ Ultra Magnus cracked open his eye, turning down the stream to find a tiny frame floating. He pulled the little thing out of the stream, it was covered in dirt and roots, branches and there was a strong scent of death. It was clearly not of his village, in fact it was not of any Drake village he knew of. Slowly he picked off the dirt, flinging it into the stream. 

The chief sat back, once more flashing his fangs. “Wings, tiny stubborn wings.” He held one up with his claws, seeing that it was twisted and broken. He was small, hardly had his first multing, maybe half a cycle old? “Shame, you missed your chief little one.” He rumbled, waking up the tiny dragon.

The tiny thing blinked, his eyes clouded and unfocused, he squeaked and turned to Ultra Magnus. He was smiling and squeaking again, he was pale, exhausted and somehow he was still able to move. Stubborn.

The chief huffed. “There’s nothing we can do, dragon.” A long claw dragged along the dragon’s back, up and up.

The tiny dragon tilted his helm, and then screamed and his wings were torn off in one fell swoop, they were thrown into the river. He howled and clawed at Ultra Magnus, spitting, but then his fatigue took over and he slumped. 

“Stubborn little thing, optimistic of you to put up a fight,” He lapped at the fresh wound, finding himself growling. “Very well, Optimus, this is your home now.”

* * *

He stumbled into the circle, falling over his tail, his helm was uneven, everything was blurring and all he could do was hold his helm up. The stones glowed around them, the helms of his village surrounded him, from the elders to the hatchlings. Some flashed their jaws while others hid their helms in shame. 

Optimus let out a broken whine, looking at them for comfort, some form of support, something, anything. And yet he was offered nothing. Disheartened he gave up and finally faced the one helm he didn’t. Ultra Magnus. Their chief, the only Drake that looked after him, took care of him, the closest thing he had for a sire. Those icy eyes stared down at him, and Optimus sunk down.

“Optimus,” The chief started, his voice full of disappointment. “You are here for the failure of protecting the tribe,”

Sentinel stood next to the chief, his tail lashing out and rage in those eyes. 

“Elita has perished along with her clutch, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Optimus opened his jaws, feeling his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, then shut, hanging his helm in shame.

Ultra Magnus hummed. “Very well, when the sun rises, your helm will be separated from your neck.” He turned to Jazz and Cliffjumper. “Put him in the pit once more to wait for his death.”

The two hunters grabbed Optimus’ horns in their jaws and dragged him towards the pit, then he was thrown down into the shallow hole and a grate was thrown on top. Optimus curled up at the button, staring out at the night sky, he huffed. “At least I get one good night of sleep.” He licked his lips, finding little to no moisture, as his eyes blurred and his helm ached.

“I’ll take first watch, go and get that shoulder looked at, Iron Hide.” Jazz purred and sat on the side of the grate. The drake hummed, a tune he always seemed to be humming, especially when he was hunting. “You better stop the things you do, I ain’t lying, No I ain’t.” 

Optimus turned away from the singing drake, dragging his claws through the dirt. Funny he couldn’t stop the mad dragon from killing Elita, not with these massive claws. He shivered picturing the dragon with glazed red eyes and foaming jaws, teeth that could snap shut at any moment and crush anything. “I suppose this is what happens to freaks.”

“I put a spell on you,” Jazz continued, then paused. “Psst- Optimus, his needle thing tail slipped down into the grate and slapped the wall.

Optimus sat up, looking up at the sly hunter. “Jazz?” He whispered.

“Hey’a Optimus, wanna get out of here?” Jazz did that thing, where his mouth hardly moved, and somehow he was talking?

“What?” Optimus tilted his helm.

“Ya know, book it?”

“But Jazz, what about you?”

“Who says you’ll be alone?”

Optimus frowned, tossing his options in his helm and then he slumped. “But you’re a Major, you have a good life here, why are you risking it on me?”

Jazz snorted, sticking out his tongue. “Oh frag that, we all know that Sentinel dumped me when you rejected Elita, so.” He turned towards Optimus. “What do you say? Pop this grate, bolt like a couple of hares?”

He clawed at the walls and stared up at the hunter. “Where will we go?”

“I’m thinking if we can make it to the river, to the East, then” He shrugged, grinning down at Optimus. “Come on Optimus, don’t leave me hanging here, Primus knows I don’t want to go back with that slag heap.”

Optimus huffed. “Alright.”

Jazz grinned, his tail snapping up and looped through the holes, and gave the grate a strong pull. Optimus climbed out, gave his body a quick stretch and turned to Jazz. Jazz nodded and the two bolted, Optimus leaned his helm against Jazz’ side, following him. Their paw-steps hardly made a sound as they left their home. 

The sun rose not too long ago, and it slowly climbed into the sky, wind rippled across the lush planes. The two drakes drove through the long grass lands, tearing over as much land as they could, escaping their village. It was only when they heard the howls of rage did their pace pick up, knowing that it would take them half a cycle to reach the river walking.

Optimus stopped catching his breath, feeling his muscles cramp and his throat ache as the lack of water. It felt like a long claw was strapping the top of his helm, layer by layer, it stung behind his eyes and his frame begged him to stop.

Jazz nudged him, and huffed, scrambling up his legs to his shoulders, a practice they did when hunting.“They’re onto us.” Jazz said climbing down Optimus’ wide back. “They’ll be here soon, who knew Sentinel’s fat aft can move so fast?”

Optimus frowned, turning towards the river. “Well then, a river isn’t really going to stop them is it?” Drakes hated getting wet, they loved a good drink, but hated bathing or swimming.

Jazz shook his helm. “Not really…” He huffed, exhausted from running the whole night away. 

“Hmm,” Optimus stared down at the rushing water, pressing his paw into the cool refreshing water. He already drank more than his weight, loving that it chilled his throat in moments. “What if-”

“There they are!” Sentinel howled, his dark blue scales running towards them.

“Optimus we should just jump over.” Jazz said.

Optimus hummed, his claws turning up the sandy bank, watching the water curl up and under a massive rock. “Jazz, hold your breath.”

“Wha-”

Optimus snagged the drake’s thin tail pulling him into the water, the two into the river, Jazz yelped as Optimus dragged him down, down, down, into the murky depths. Easily spotting the strange hole where the water pulled them. They were sucked in, then under and finally. The two gasped and found themselves in a tiny cave, Optimus climbed out first and pulled Jazz up with him. The drakes shivered and shook the water off of their scales, then sat back. 

“Optimus, a little warning would’ve been nice.” Jazz gave him a headbutt and fell back. “I never understood why any drake would ever handle a good swim like you do.” He huffed and curled up, his thin frame shivering.

Optimus frowned. “I don’t know, I just always liked water.” He shrugged and joined his companion, hardly feeling cold. Instead he watched the water reflection off the cave walls, the strange patterns dance across the rocks. “It’s pretty isn’t it.” He hummed, then huffed watching his friend freeze, he pulled Jazz closer, knowing that the water just dripped off of his scale.

The thin white and black drake huffed, scooting closer to Optimus. Jazz rested his helm across Optimus’ shoulders. “Optimus?”

“Hm?” He dipped his helm half way into the water, his frame slowly uncoiling and relaxing from the long run. He watched as bubbles rose up from his nose.

“I’m glad that I’m not doing this alone.”

“Sounds like you’ve been planning it for awhile.”

Jazz snorted. “Yea, for a long while.” He huffed, yawning. “Alright well, make sure I don’t fall in.” Shortly after the thin drake started to snore.

Optimus stared down at the rippling water, taking a long drink before slipping into sleep himself. And for once his helm stayed empty.

The two- or well Optimus swam out, Jazz clung to him like a parasite. They timed it just right, it was night now, and Sentinel’s party had left, most of them tired from Sentiel’s behavior. Optimus climbed the banks on the other side, and shook the water off his scales, Jazz fell off of him, and shivered. 

“Now where to?” Optimus asked in a hushed voice, eyeing their village on the horizon. 

“The swamp, there, they can’t track us, the musk is too strong.” Jazz nodded upwards, towards the mountains.

Optimus gawked at Jazz. “You know that’s dragon territory,” he hissed, sure he hated dragons like every other drake but this? Sure go ahead and stroll right into a dragon nest, watch what they’ll do to you.

“Yep, yep, yep.” Jazz perked up. “But,” He raised a claw. “They won’t follow us. Most dragons stick to their mountains, so if we stay in the valley we should be fine.”

“But-”

“Optimus, everyone knows that Megatron and Ultra Magnus have this feud, Megatron would do anything to get under Ultra Magnus’ scaly aft. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Jazz smirked. “And I’m sure if we play our cards right Megatron will give us safe passage.” 

Optimus huffed, staring up at the defiant mountain, watching the clouds part of it. “Alright, if this doesn’t work, we’ll just sneak through the valley, okay?”

“Alright.” Jazz wiggled, jumping onto his paws and bolting, his tail playfully swatting Optimus’ helm. “Come on slowpoke.” He called.

The swamplands were strange, the ground was uneven, watery, there was a thick fog that hung in the air. The strange stench of the swamp stained their nostrils. The trees were clumped together, their roots forming strange twists and turns, making a massive maze. Their horns were covered in moss and insects that would crawl down their helms. The two stopped by the river, both of them hating that their paws were now covered in thick heavy mud.

They both dunked their paws into the water, rising off the heavy gunk. “You know, if the mud wasn’t so bad, I think I would be fine.” Optimus stuck out his tongue.

Jazz snorted, headbutting him in the shoulder. “Come on, it’s got charm.”

“‘Charm’ that’s a funny way of saying it’s a pain in the aft, and we can’t even see where we’re going.” Optimus snapped sitting back, looking at the water. “I don’t even want to drink from this.”

“It’s no-ah-” Jazz inhaled, his face screwed up just before sneezing. It echoed in the small clearing.

Then there was a strong crack, they both turned to see the top of the hill, a dead tree creaked before rolling down and plunging into the river. Then another followed and another, the water swirled and slipped away from the shore line. The two of them stared up in horror as the foot hill, the whole chunk of land rose up. With a mighty huff it stood, piles of dirt and trees fell into the water. It turned away from the mountain, a helm standing out, the creature’s massive jaws open for a yawn, then snapping shut. It didn’t even pause to look at them, only pushing forward, past them. Into the valley.

Jazz and Optimus stared at it hill, as it faded into the fog.

“What was that?” Jazz mumbled out.

“Oh that? That’s a turtle, an ancient one.”

They spun around to find a small fluffy green dragon? Optimus wasn’t sure, he has strange fluffy ears, a squishy face, a soft massive tail, and transparent wings. He chirped, his shiny blue eyes staring back at them. 

“Uh- Hi?” Jazz lowered his helm, Optimus did the same.

“Ah, no need for that.” He hummed. “You’re with dragons, or well with me, I’m not one for formalities. Name’s Cosmos.”

“I’m Optimus.”

“Jazz. Did you say that was a turtle?” He tilted his helm, confused.

“Yep,” Cosmos picked up a stone and flipped it over, revealing a very similar creature. “Hard shell, that one must’ve been old, very old. They live for a long time, really smart, some claim to be a distant relative of drakes and dragons.”

“That was a dragon?”

“That was a drake?”

Cosmos nodded. “So, what’s two drakes of the Southern tribe doing in my swamp?”

Jazz glanced at Optimus, then back to Cosmos, the thin drake opened his jaws just as a faint whistle was heard throughout the swamp.

“Oh,” Cosmos perked up, huffing. “He’ll have to wait.” He shrugged. “What are you two doing?”

Optimus cleared his intake and sat up straight. “Well, we’re on the run, we’re’ exiles and we’re leaving our tribe.” He smiled.

Cosmos hummed, tilting his helm. “And you want to go?”

“We’d like to visit Lord Megatron, for safe passage through the mountains.” He finished, holding up his smile, who knew what this little dragon could do.

“Ah, well then, just keep going that way,” Cosmos pointed. “Follow the streams, you’ll find Megatron’s village. I’m sure he won’t mind helping you two. I would take you to see my mate but-”

There it was again, that whistle, it was closer.

“He’s already too busy to handle you two. Just be respectful towards Megatron.” With that the fuzzy dragon jumped up, glided over the river, dove down into the river attacking a log, and pulling out a massive creature. It snapped and hissed in his paws, until Cosmos’ paws snapped it’s helm.

Optimus watched as the friendly dragon slipped away into the fog, he felt Jazz at his side, the smaller thin drake still in shock. “So, I guess we should meet Lord Megatron?”

Jazz nodded. “But I suggest once we get out of this swamp, a good rest?”

Optimus snorted, agreeing, treading into the water. “Come on.”

Jazz stepped on his back and watched for strange logs.

The next morning they both woke up early, just before the sun peeked over. Back home this would be normal, it would be the long trail day, where the whole village would move to their spring hunting spot. Their old village would soon burst into flames from the heat, and new grass would grow. Slowly they would make their way back, only stopping at a small forest for the winter cycle. 

His spark sank, wishing to watch the hatchlings play among one another, hiding in their tents, they would climb up him. Trying to spot new birds on his shoulders, or they would cling to his paws as he walked, always giggling. The best part was letting them fall asleep on him as they made the on journey, something even Ultra Magnus couldn’t do, carrying every hatchling that the village had. And this year he missed it, like he would next year, and the year after that.

Optimus yawned, turning towards the mountain top and nudging Jazz. “Come on.”

Jazz grumbled and got to his peds. “Ugh,” His jaws snapped shut. “This is horrible, give me plains any day over mountains.”

He agreed, his whole frame ached, and sized up at the mountain. “If we’re lucky we might be there soon.”

“Optimistic piece of dung!” Jazz slapped Optimus’ back with his tail. “Fine, fine.”

The two groaned, it was going to be a long day. 

“Optimus, come look at this.” Jazz called, peering over the massive rock formation.

He trotted up, gasping as the wind rocked his fame. They saw over the swamp, and to the plains, he could make out their old village, all that remained was the flattened grass. Optimus sunk down next to Jazz, breathing in the cool mountain air, watching the clouds roll over the skies. Strange, he never felt like this, like the gentle stream that they had been following. Peaceful. “Wow.”

“I know right?” Jazz smirked. “Maybe Megatron might let us crash with him for a while? I wouldn’t mind the sights.”

“Yea, that’d be nice.”

Optimus turned back, taking in a deep breath, scenting the air, he stopped. There was a thick heavy smell, clean, sorta like rocks after a rainstorm. Then there was a sting in the air, it hurt his nose but it made his intake water. “Jazz?”

“I smell it too, we’re close.” 

Optimus pressed on, knowing that Jazz could run far faster then he did, and he could at least slow down the dragons. They stopped at a group of trees, they were weaved together, and piles of leaves and animals skins laid about the ground. Optimus sunk down, sniffing the ground, feeling warmth and softness. He exhaled trying to take in the scent and track down Megatron’s village.

Then a tiny snout popped up, it yawned and a pink tongue flicked out, it snapped shut and tiny red eyes blinked. A hatchling, a very, very young one, she snorted and stared at Optimus. She squeaked and headbutted his snout, bouncing off of him, rolling and then jumping back up on her paws.

“Young one, it’s too early for this.” Another helm lifted out of the soft mesh, a carrier. He blinked, his tired eyes opened and turned towards them. Freezing as he locked eyes with Optimus.

The hatching had no idea that her carrier had woken up, only blissfully headbutting Optimus once more. Tension crackled in the nest and Optimus felt his whole stomach drop out. “So-”

The carrier screamed, his tail scooping up his clutch, another helm popped up, the sire, he snarled and slammed into Optimus. “LORD MEGATRON! LORD MEGATRON! IT’S HIM, IT’S THE MAD DRAGON!” The carrier screamed, picking up his clutch and running out of the nest.

Optimus stumbled back, his frame slammed into a tree that creaked, he shook his helm as the sire charged at him once more. Optimus gasped donguing the attack, the tree was effortlessly thrown into the air, the sire stood there, his scales sticking out and smoke emitting from his jaws.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know!” Optimus squeaked out.

The village was up, every dragon was in a circle, hatchling and elderly in the middle. They growled at him, snarling and flashing their sharp teeth.

The sire hissed, his jaws opening up slowly, Optimus jumped as fire shot out of his jaws, he scurried away from the flames, feeling his scales heat up. “You come into my nest and threaten our lives!”

The air crackled with a loud echoing roar, Optimus turned towards it, spotting a massive dragon, his spark sank as he rolled out of the way, the ground shook where the dragon landed. He was gray, yet his scales gleamed in the sunlight, every scale on his frame was covered in scars, each one shining. He towered over Optimus, his dark red eyes were cold and harsh, his jaws were drawn up into a snarl. “Breakdown, attend to your bonded, he’s-”

The carrier gasped. “One, two, three, three, wait-”

The sire huffed rushing off to his mate.

The massive dragon turned to Optimus, his long teeth poking out.

“Uh, hi,” Optimus smiled. “I’m looking for Lord Megatron.”

He rumbled, his frame tensing, his helm slammed into Optimus’ shoulder, flinging him across the clearing. “You found him!” The dragon roared, just before he spat scalding hot fire at Optimus. 

Optimus screamed, leaping away, his back burning.

“Optimus!” Jazz yelled.

Megatron spotted Jazz in the forest, his wings flexing.

Optimus steadied himself and charged at the massive chief. “Oof!” He gasped out, it felt like his whole frame was thrown against a boulder. His claws sunk in and he huffed. “Jazz get out of here!”

Megatron snarled, shaking Optimus off, then pinning him with a huge paw. He squirmed under the giant, trying to suck in air. Jazz leaped out of the trees, slamming into Megatron, groaning and falling off. Megatron swatted Jazz with his tail, the small drake pounced and landed in the dirt, a distinctive crack was heard.

“Jazz?” Optimus wheezed out, craning his helm to watch his friend.

Jazz’ chest was still moving, but his hind leg was bent, horribly, bone and flesh exposed.

“Pitiful drake.” Megatron rumbled. “Shame that’s a death sentence on the plains.” Smoke billowed up from his jaws as he turned to Jazz. 

Optimus struggled under Megatron’s hold, his vision fading away at the edges, he wheezed and thrashed, clawing at the dragon’s paw. “Don’t.” He fought, his spark burning at the sight, his frame ached and his throat stung. 

The chief opened his jaws, a small flame shooting out, only to have his helm burst into flames. The chief screamed and fell back, covering his helm. Optimus got to his paws, flinging clumps of dirt up as he made his way to Jazz’s side. His friend was knocked out, paws twitching, but his back leg was as still as a stone.

* * *

Megatron hissed, for the most part dragons were fireproof, but certain parts weren’t, eyes, bellies, wings. “Fragger.” he growled, blinking, it wasn’t bad, he could tell his sight would return over time. Still he kept it shut, letting his eye clean, feeling the line of tears roll down his snout, his helm ringing. He got back to his paws, turning to the strange sight, two drakes, one had his back leg broken, and the other- He rumbled, taking to the skies. Slamming down on the larger drake, pinning him to the ground once more. He bucked, and fought, clawing at the earth below them. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” He snapped, his tail wapping against Megatron’s chest, fierce little thing.

“Hmmm.” He turned towards the smaller drake, then back to the large one. Megatron leaned down, inspecting the odd drake. “What are you?” He hummed. The drake was huge, wide shoulders, almost big enough to carry a mountain on them, muscles flexed and fought under those bright scales. Each scale was shiny, shimmering, but a deep rich blue, some had a red shine to them, some had a silver. The claws were thick, and dangerous, each nail was cracked, flaking, clear signs of an unhealthy diet. His horns were a deep blue, deeper than the night sky, curled, dull, dust and chipped. Then there was the fire, drakes don’t breathe fire. Hardly any half breeds breathed fire, Ultra Magnus didn’t. Megatron stepped off the drake, watching him instantly rush to his friend’s side.

“Jazz?” He nudged the smaller’s helm, his frame collapsing. “Jazz?” His voice was cracking, a faint whimper echoed out of his intake.

Megatron towered over the drake, looking down at him, the drake hardly seemed to care. The giant black wound that's oozing blood took up his back. “Knockout?” Megatron called, spotting the shaken carrier, he waved the glittery red dragon over.

The village healer joined his side, knowing that Breakdown was attending to their clutch. “M-my lord?” He sat down, his front paws curling up, like a shield, safety.

Megatron rumbled. “What do you make of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Him, that one, the one that woke you up, he’s hardly a drake.”

Knockout frowned, eyeing that fresh wound on his back. “I think you’re right my lord, he does look like he belongs to the western tribe. They did have bright colorful scales, all passed down from Trion.”

“Drake!” Megatron snapped, watching the bright blue drake stop, and turn towards him, “Where do you come from?”

He frowned, covering up his companion with his frame, scales ruffling up, teeth flashing. “I’m Optimus, of Ultra Magnus’ tribe.”

That did it, now Megatron was pissed, his hissed, opening his jaws up as smoke rose up. “Ultra Magnus?”

The drake nodded, refusing to leave his friend’s side.

“Knockout, please attend to the other.” Megatron towered over Optimus, stretching his wings, this was going to be a long flight. “Optimus, we must speak with Ultra Magnus.”

The blue drake hissed. “What?”

Megatron huffed. “Ultra Magnus has broken tribal law. Come I must carry you.”

“What?” Optimus squeaked out just as Megatron scooped him up and took to the air.

* * *

Optimus wiggled in the massive dragon’s arms, his claws digging into those shimmering scales. A cloud smacked him in the face, he huffed and shook his helm, feeling the moisture drip down his snout. “Excuse me, my lord?” He said, licking the tiny droplets off.

His wing beats were huge, the whistle of his tips cutting through the wind effortlessly, his helm held up high. Megatron huffed, smoke emitting from his nose. “Yes?” He rumbled.

Optimus blinked, tilting his helm, he knew that Megatron was grey, but he didn’t know his scales had this burnished film to them. He had red scales on his belly and chest leading up to his neck and jaw, they had a purple film, while the rest had this golden green shine.

“Yes?” Megatron snapped, a small spit fire flicking out of his jaws.

“Oh, sorry,” Optimus turned away, refusing to look down at the land below them, shivering at the idea of plunging to his end. “What are you doing to do with Jazz?”

“He’s the drake, your friend?”

“Yes.”

Megatron hummed. “He’ll be healed, and we will welcome him as long as he wishes to stay. It’ll be interesting having a drake in our village.” He glided over the fluffy clouds. 

“Well having two would be interesting.” Optimus smiled, his jaws aching, he didn’t like Megatron’s tone.

“Mhm.” Megatron dove into the clouds, breaking free of them, over the plains. His wing beats picking up, the ground slipping past them, grass and rocks blurring into one. “Where are they heading?”

“They’re following the herds,” Optimus pointed. “Why are you taking me to them?”

Megatron snarled, his whole frame shook like the land did at times. “I must speak with Ultra Magnus.”

“Oh,” Optimus’ helm hung. “Are you going to hand me over to them?”

“No,” He huffed, flying over a hill, spotting the village.

Optimus licked his lips. “Then I should tell you, I was-uh- I failed to protect a carrier and a clutch and Ultra Magnus is going to tear off my helm.”

“Was it your own?”

“No,”

They gilded over Ultra Magnus, Megatron flapped his wings and set Optimus down, then landed gracefully, his wings pulling tight, helm high. Optimus slunk behind him, helm down, tail curled towards his frame.

“Optimus!” Sentinel yowled, sprinting towards them, his face pulled into a rage filled glare.

Megatron was faster, he set fire to the grass, Sentinel tried to stop but skidded into the flames, screaming and running back, shaking the fire off of him. The dragon chief growled, slamming his paw down, effectively blowing out the flames. He lowered his helm to Sentiel’s, his rows of white daggers glittering in the sun. “This has nothing to do with you.”

Sentinel, never being one to step down from a fight, met Megatron’s glare. “Move aside, some slow brute of a dragon won’t save him.”

Then something happened, it sent a shiver down Optimus’ spine.

Megatron laughed, it bellowed, he slammed his paw down. “Really? I don’t think it would be hard to crunch that helm of yours in my jaws.” He ended the sentence with a whisper. 

“Megatron!” Ultra Magnus dashed up.

“Megatron?” Sentinel squeaked and backed off, helm low.

Ultra Magnus bit Sentinel's tail and shoved him away, then turned to Megatron, sparing a glare at Optimus. His claws dug into the grass. “Megatron, thank you for bringing back a criminal that has yet to meet his punishment.”

“Oh!” Megatron snorted, shaking his helm. “Oh yes, a criminal, he told me about the whole thing, that a sire left his carrier and clutch up to him to protect.” Megatron once more slapped the ground, dust flying up, laughing.

Optimus hid behind Megatron, ducking his helm.

“What are you saying?” Ultra Magnus hissed.

“What could I be saying?” Megatron hummed in thought, it was loud, his tail flicking back and forth. “Oh, I know, that no sire would ever leave his carrier or clutch. So in summary, Optimus,” He leaned back and pushed Optimus forward, and pushed his helm into Ultra Magnus’. “Is innocent.”

The two chiefs snarled, smoke coming from Megatron, while Ultra Magnus’s whole frame was twitching with raw power.

“But that’s not the only reason I’m here,” Megatron whispered, his snarl turning into a wide grin. “You think I can’t tell a dragon from a drake?”

Optimus sunk down, it felt like his spark just dropped from his chest, his paws didn’t feel the ground under him, his stomachs twisted and turned. He stared at the chief, at Ultra Magnus, the same drake that raised him, cared for him, taught him how to hunt, everything a sire should do. There was a faint flash of pain in those dark eyes, then rage.

It was like lighting, in a flash the two chiefs slammed into one another, snarling, jaws open and claws out. Megatron fell back, Ultra Magnus’ claws sunk into his throat, the dragon roared, his wing swinging around and smashing Ultra Magnus’ helm. The drake was thrown off, he rolled and got to his paws at once. Megatron shot flames at him, the drake ran, far faster then the fire, Ultra Magnus slammed down on Megatron’s jaws. Once more the two collided, their jaws and claws tearing off flesh and scales, horrible roars and howls of pain coming from the two of them. Ultra Magnus went for the wings, while Megatron’s helm slammed down on Ultra Magnus’. 

Optimus stared in horror as the two fought, his paws frozen in place.

Ultra Magnus pushed against Megatron with his hind legs, falling back, Megatron took to the air and dove down. Slamming down on him, pinning him down by his jaws, the dragon’s helm reared back, his jaws open, the second pair of teeth popping out and pushing past his first set.

He couldn’t explain it, but a tiny piece of him told him to step in, in a moment he covered Ultra Magnus’ throat, instead he exposed his own.

Megatron stopped, his second set of teeth shutting, he glared down at Optimus. He hissed, snapping his jaws back into place. “Why?” He stepped off of Ultra Magnus and back away. “He has defaced you, crippled you, let you starve?” His tail flicked back and forth, agitated.

Optimus spared a glance at Ultra Magnus. “I know, and I thank you for standing up for me, but chief I beg of you, don’t snuff his spark.”

Megatron glared down at Optimus, blood welling up at his fresh wounds, then back to the chief, and finally at the village. His wings sunk as he spotted the little faces hiding from them. “Fine,” He snapped, turning away and walking off.

Optimus turned back to his village, then to his chief, opening his jaws, then shutting them, galloping after his new chief. He easily caught up with the wounded dragon, smelling the thick trace of blood and the faint huff of each step Megatron made. His helm low. “Did I break a law?”

Megatron shut his good eye. “No, but you stopped me from,” He wrapped a wing around Optimus. “I’m too weak to fly us back, and a storm is coming, where can we rest?”

“Ah, um, depends, do you like swimming?”

Megatron frowned, turning to Optimus. “Who doesn’t?”

The sweet night wind rippled over the grasslands, the stars twinkled above like shiny stones. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight one last time, sighing, knowing that he would miss nights like this. He turned back the rose root in his jaws as he sprinted back to the river. Diving down and then swimming back up to the cave, once his helm breached the water, he spotted the massive grey figure. Megatron was tightly curled up, his eye dull, and his nose curled up, honestly the chief looked horrible.

“What are you doing with that muck in your intake?” 

Optimus climbed up, spitting it out. “Herbs, when I make a paste out of this and that cactus and spread it on your wounds, you’ll be healed in no time.” He winked.

Megatron stuck out his tongue. “Great,”

Optimus ignored the foul mood and started plucking the spikes and thorns out of the plants. Then he smashed them under his paws, then added a little bit of water, and finally made a fine paste. “Alright, where’s the worst wounds?”

The chief stared at him, skeptical, but shrugged, rolling his helm to the other side, exposing his raw wounds. 

He gasped, leaning towards the scent of tried blood and puss, it was bad, some were very deep, almost cutting his jugular. Optimus steadied his tanks and took care of the smaller wounds first, cleaning them with his tongue before applying the paste. Megatron hissed whenever Optimus struck a tender nerve, when he started to clean the deeper wounds he made sure to be slow, and gentle.

“You know, in dragon culture only bonded pairs clean their wounds.” He grinned, his double rows of teeth poking out.

Opitmus didn’t stop, only putting a bit more pressure and making the chief flinch. “That’s dumb. I mean if you’re bleeding and no one is going to help you but your bonded? What if you’re single?”

Megatron snorted. “How do you think I got all theses scars?”

Optimus rolled his eyes. “By being stupid.”

“Don’t worry, every village has at least one healer, so if it’s not life threatening you’ll be fine.”

He inspected his work, pleased that the paste was sticking. “Alright, now don’t get them dirty, I mean it.” He snapped, then curled up next to his new chief.

Megatron hummed, dozing. “It’s a nice little spot, I suppose a river dragon might’ve lived here once upon a time. This might’ve been their nest.” He spared a glance towards Optimus, but his ears flicked and Megatron’s helm jerked down into the water, he pulled out a massive fish and slammed it down on the ledge. With well practiced precision he sliced it in the middle and handed half to Optimus.

Optimus stared down at the fish, tilting his helm. “I don’t understand?”

Megatron rolled his optics. “Dragons share, or well my tribe does.”

He took it, how strange was dragon culture? Only mates and hatchlings shared meals, and even then it was first come first serve. His stomachs growled and Optimus quickly tore into the fish. 

Megatron already finished his half and yawned, resting his helm only to have Optimus rush forward and place his helm down first. The chief froze, his face twisting. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure that your wounds don’t get dirty.”

Megatron hummed nodding. “Very well, but know that you’re not supposed to do that.”

“Why’s that?”

The chief snorted. “That’s submission, and if you do that around the wrong dragon, well…” He cleared his intake. “I’ll just,” His helm rested softly on Optimus’ back, resting right where his wings would be. “Rest well, Optimus.”

“May the stars bless you, Megatron.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking at some point I'll add another chapter or two to this, but I want to do more side stories and work on world building/culture in this.   
> And a few side notes:  
> Cosmos is a swamp dragon, he looks like a moth and eats crocs.  
> Soundwave is a bat and has poor eye sight.  
> Megatron has that pigeon like film, under the shade he looks just like stone but in the sun he's super pretty!  
> Ultra Magnus is a half breed, no one knows why he hates dragons so much.  
> Those hatchlings baby OP saved? Arcee, Thunderclash (you'll never stop me from loving this man) and Beachcomber, each of them has decided on living in isolation due to their past.  
> And guess what? They can get rabies! But they call it the white blindness.


End file.
